Older Americans represent a massive consumer market that is just beginning to be served effectively. The Mature Market Profiler offers an innovative and integrated information system that enables businesses and service providers to better target and deliver their products and services to this fast growing and diverse segment of the population. The system uses a specially-designed survey that explores the values, attitudes, and practices of the 50+ market in the areas of housing, health care, community and home-based services, and financial services, and integrates these data with readily available data from the U.S. Bureau of the Census. This integration of new and existing data sources, coupled with a powerful and easy-to-use delivery system, distinguishes the Mature Marker Profiler from existing sources of information on the mature market. In particular, the Mature Market Profiler integrates national and local area survey data on the mature market with small-area socioeconomic and demographic data; it incorporates targeting, and pre-structured tables and maps profiling the mature market in th final product; and, it provides an off-the-shelf product ot businesses and services providers which allows them to react quickly and effectively to changing attitudes, preferences, and needs of the mature market. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The Mature Market Profiler offers businesses and service providers detailed and geographically-specific information on the size, growth, and characteristics of different segments of the older population in a powerful and easy-to-use delivery system. The system serves clients who provide housing, health care, community- and home-based services, financial services, and others targeting the older market.